Pipe Dreams and Better Things
by Regas95
Summary: SweetieBelle figures out she has strange feeling for AppleBloom and becomes confused over what is going on inside of her. What will happen to this young filly on her quest for love?


The Cutie Mark Crusaders were having an average day trying to find their cutie marks by doing random activities. They started out doing bungee jumping, cliff diving, and hang gliding because Scootaloo insisted that was how they would get their cutie marks; but after many painful failures, they decided that they would try some things that were a bit easier to do.

Sweetie Belle decided it would be a good idea if they tried designing clothes like her sister. The trio finally agreed to do it even though Scootaloo argued against it, as she found doing anything other than things that might cause them to lose their lives to be too boring.

The three fillies came up to the Carousel Boutique, silence pervading throughout them because Scootaloo was mad at Sweetie Belle for making them do something lame like designing a sewing. Scootaloo even held large air bubbles in her cheeks to further get her point across that she wasn't going to talk to Sweetie Belle for a while.

Apple Bloom finally broke the awkward silence between them, as it was becoming unbearable to stay quiet.

"So… you think we will get our cutie marks from designing?"

"For sure!" Sweetie Belle said confidently before glaring in Scootaloo's direction.

Scootaloo saw the glare and returned fire by attempting to make an angry face back, but only succeeded in making her face even redder.

"Ah' sure hope so Sweetie Belle. I'm so sick of Diamond Tiara making fun of me for being a blank flank," Apple Bloom exasperated.

"Don't worry Apple Bloom. This is sure to work!" Sweetie Belle said before giving her a big smile.

The trio of fillies made it to the door of the Boutique, pushed it wide open, and saw a busy Rarity running around, frantically trying to get an order done for a prestigious client from Canterlot that came during the same morning.

"Hi sis!" the white filly said cheerfully.

"Hello dearie. Sorry, but I have no time for chit chat right now! I'm very busy," Rarity said while stitching together some gold and purple fabric.

"Alright sis, but we're gonna take some sewing machines up stairs so we can get our cute marks," Sweetie Belle explained.

"Sure, sure. Just be careful!" Rarity exclaimed, only half listening to what her sister asked and not realizing what she just said yes to.

The three fillies walked over to the Boutique's supply closet in the back of the main floor Sweetie Belle pushed open the dark brown eye sore of a door, revealing a couple of extra sewing machines and some fabric. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom both grabbed a dusty sewing machine while Sweetie Belle grabbed a bunch of different colored fabric.

They all headed up the round stair case that was located on the far left side the Boutique and galloped into Sweetie Belle's room to get started.

When they entered through the white door with a bright pink sign on it that spelled SweetieBelle's Room, she set down the fabrics on the bed while Scootaloo and Apple Bloom set the sewing machines on her long wooden desk.

Sweetie Belle and Apple bloom both grabbed some fabric and got to work on trying to make a dress Still stewing over the rejection by her friends, Scootaloo just sat on the bed and crossed her arms, hoping that this wouldn't last too long.

After about a half hour, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle had finished the dresses they were working on and picked them to get a good look at what they had created Apple Bloom's dress was neatly made with decent stitching work, but her color choices were random and left awkward squares of red or blue all over it. Sweetie Belles dress had nice color coordination, looking nice, but her stitching was completely awful, leaving large, visible seams and holes in random places among the dress. The two fillies each giggled at what they had made, knowing that sewing and designing probably wasn't their special talent.

Apple Bloom looked over and saw Scootaloo just sitting on the bed with an annoyed look on her face. She could tell that Scootaloo wasn't having fun at all.

"Hey Scoots! You should come try this! It's pretty fun," Apple Bloom said, giving a big pleading smile.

Scootaloo just huffed and sighed before hoping off the bed and picking up some black fabric. Grumbling and groaning, she walked over to a sewing machine, eyeing it with a bit of distaste before she started to slowly sew pieces of fabric together. At first, she wondered why she had even gotten herself mixed up in this mess. "How boring could this get?" she thought. But then…something happened. Her frown slowly began to curl up into a smile, and then she began to enjoy herself as she sewed fabrics together in a whirl of color.

"Hey, you havin' fun over there Scoots?" Sweetie Belle asked while she and Apple Bloom were trying desperately to hold back from laughing.

"Uhhh... No this is way lame," the orange mare said, snapping out of her sewing trance.

"Uh huh. Sure it is Scoots," Apple Bloom said, now full out laughing, causing Sweetie Belle to do the same.

"Pfft, whatever. You guys are just jealous that I'm better at this than you guys," Scootaloo responded, sticking out her tongue. A few moments passed before the orange filly lifted up her creation to reveal a pitch black dress that would have been perfect except for the random splotches of bright colors and the awful seam work that looked worse than the other two fillies' dresses combined.

As Sweetie Belle saw Scoots dress that she made, she busted her cap and couldn't contain herself, laughing so hard that she fell on top of a snickering Apple Bloom. The two fillies rolled around and around, and then they locked eyes. Something sparked between the two. Applebloom felt something weird in her chest, as if something was bursting to escape within her.

Her heart began to race, knots formed in her stomach, and her face began to heat up as she looked deeply into her friends eyes.

"What is this feeling? What's going on with me? How come this has never happened before and just now?"

Many thoughts of confusion flooded into the white unicorns head as she just sat there, unable to make words or move an inch.

Applebloom hadn't noticed the white unicorn staring at her until she got out of her laughing daze Looking up suddenly, she came face to face with Sweetie Bell, who was staring deeply into her eyes, a dreamy look on her face. A deep shade of scarlet came over Applebloom.

"Hey! If you two are done messing around over there, let's go find our cutie marks doing something more interesting!" Scootaloo shouted from across the room while throwing away her failed attempt at cloth designing.

The two younger fillies scrambled to their feet as fast as they could, blushing an even deeper shade of red then before.

"I need to talk the Rarity about this," was all Sweetie Belle could think as she did all she could to not look at either of her friends in a failed attempt to hide the massive blush on her face.

"Uhhh, you guys go ahead. I forgot Rarity had asked me to help around the shop today!" Sweetie Belle said, making up the first excuse that came to mind.

"…Alright. I guess we'll catch up with you later when you done then. Come on, Applebloom. Let's get going!" Scootaloo said to the earth pony, who was absorbed in her thoughts.

"Applebloom!" shouted Scootaloo, impatient with her friends. The filly was still deep in thought about the things that she had experienced today. Scootaloo realized that the earth pony was too pre-occupied to respond. Taking action, she half-pushed, half-led Applebloom out the door.

"See ya Sweetie Belle!"

"Bye Scoots. Bye... Applebloom."

After her two filly friends left her room, her thoughts about what just happened began to flood into her head.

"What was that feeling? I've never felt like that before it was so weird... but it felt kinda good. I need to find out what's going on with me… I need to talk to Rarity right now."

A few moments after the white filly sorted all of her confused thoughts out, she flung open the door to her room and ran down stairs to find out what was going on.


End file.
